Severus's Fantasy
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry’s Fantasy I suggest reading that first. Harry tries to make Severus’s fantasy come true, lots of fun is had by all.


Well here it is the much requested sequil to Harry's Fantasy I hope you like it and review. I might be able to think of a third little one shot to finish with what do you think?

Thanks to Shinny and LD7 for all the work they did with my crappy grammer.

Severus's Fantasy

Harry sat in his classroom tapping his quill against the parchment. It had been two weeks since the wedding and things were finally getting back to some sort of normality. That is the mail had stopped containing howlers, much to the students disappointment; they had gotten used to the offensive red letters being used as target practice every morning. They had been keeping score to see who would get the most.

There had been a few letters of congratulations to which Harry had made a point of replying.

Severus had finally relaxed, thinking Harry had forgotten the fantasy that had spilled through his lips on their wedding night. Harry had far from forgotten, in fact every time he thought about it, he got hard. All he had to do now was put his plan into action. Harry grinned and went to let his class in.

Severus wasn't going to know what hit him.

Saturday morning Severus kissed Harry and went to check on a potion he'd left brewing overnight which gave Harry half an hour to get ready. His mind drifted, yet again, back to the moment Severus had told him.

"So Severus, tell me your fantasy."

Severus moaned and his eyes glazed over in lust. Harry grinned as the truth spilled out.

"I think about you in a short red skirt, white stocking and suspenders, bending over a desk in my classroom. Either not knowing or not caring that bent like that, I can see everything. I'd walk up behind you quietly and run my hand across your arse. You'd gasp and wiggle in that delectable way you do. I'd slap your bare arse for being the impatient brat I know you are. Then I'd take you over the desk. I wouldn't even put up a silencing spell or lock the door. It would be your own damn fault if we got caught because you're too noisy."

Only his Severus could be that coherent during an orgasm that made them both pass out. They did eventually get to the reception and ignored the giggles and winks of those under no illusion of what they'd disappeared to do.

Harry quickly applied a depilatory charm to his whole body below the neck, shivered at the sensation. Rummaging in his trunk, he found the package of clothes and headed for the bathroom, his normal robes over one arm to put on top of his outfit.

When Harry emerged again twenty-five minutes later he was very excited. The feel of satin rubbing against his anus was delicious. Harry sniggered at the joke his mind made (even if it was an old one).

"Ah, there you are. Are you ready to go up for breakfast?" asked Severus, walking in to the bedroom.

Harry smirked, "Let me put my shoes on and I'm all set." Harry grasped a pair of ankle boots from next to the bed. They were black leather with a small heel to them. Enough to make his legs do that weird thing legs do in heels, making your eyes travel from the base the leg to the top then pounce. (Not that Harry had thought about Severus in heels, or seen him wearing any. No not that either would admit to anyway.)

Harry was very glad Severus was on the other side of the bed or he would have seen Harry's white, stocking clad feet before he slipped them into the heels.

Harry followed Severus out of the bedroom only to be stopped at the door while Severus straightened the colour of his robe. "Blue looks good on you," he purred seductively.

Harry blushed at the compliment; he still wasn't used to getting them. Something Severus had found out early in their relationship and now used whenever possible. He loved to make Harry blush in the most embarrassing moments.

Severus grinned, "I love you, Brat."

I love you too, Git," responded Harry as he did every morning. Severus kissed his young husband passionately, again thanking all the gods he could think of for the gift they had given him.

The Great Hall was alive with conversation and happy laughter because it was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was excited.

"Morning, Severus. Morning, Harry.," said Poppy, approaching them.

"Morning, Poppy. Is everything okay? You don't normally come down for breakfast," asked Harry concerned.

"No one is seriously injured, but Minerva has come down with a case of Wizard's Flu. She and I are supposed to be chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip. I've come to ask you both to take our places," Poppy said hopefully. There was no way she was going to leave her best friend and patient when she was this ill.

"Certainly we will, Poppy. There are some things I need to get in any case," said Severus, unaware he was ruining all Harry's plans.

"Wonderful. Make sure you both wrap up warm, I don't want you both ill too." With that, Poppy bustled off.

"Amazing isn't it? I'm in my forties and she still treats me like a child." Snape grimaced as they finished their walk to the head table and took their seats.

Harry snorted in amusement. "At least you don't have your own bed."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"I've spent at least a week in the hospital wing every year since I arrived at school. I always have the same bed. I'm surprised there isn't a plaque or something: 'Harry Potter didn't die here.'"

"Try not to die this year, Potter," said Draco from the other side of Severus. "I'm not teaching your classes or dealing with this one when he's worried he's insufferable." Draco pointed at Severus and the two young men shared a smile.

"I'll do my best, Draco, but don't forget, you put me there once or twice," Harry said grinning and looked at Severus, who looked cross at being called a worrier.

"Which you will not be doing again, Mr Malfoy, or you will know my displeasure," interjected Severus seriously. Harry and Draco smirked.

"Harry won't break his annual habit, but he will be ever so glad to be there," said Luna in her dreamy voice from Draco's other side.

The three men looked at her then at each other. Draco and Harry were used to Luna after knowing her for so many years, but Severus was still not sure how to take her. He looked to Harry to try to figure out what to say to such a comment.

"Well as long as I'm happy to be there, I guess its ok then. Thanks, Luna." said Harry, suppressing a giggle. It was no wonder Luna was such a good divination teacher, she fit the part perfectly.

"Come on, Harry, the students will want to leave in a moment," Severus said finishing his coffee.

"I have to go back and change first, Severus." Harry blushed, thinking of what he had on under his robe.

"There is no time and you look fine, you have no need to change," said Severus, not looking up.

Draco sniggered. "I think that's as close as you're going to get to 'you look pretty' from him, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You never know, he's full of surprises."

"I am also still here and do not appreciate being talked about as if I was absent," snapped Severus.

"Sorry, Sev," said both young men together.

"Shall we go then, Severus? I want to get this over with." Said Harry shifting uncomfortably.

Severus nodded and together they headed to the entrance hall.

In the main hall, the students who had permission to enter the village were waiting for them. When they saw who would be accompanying them several faces fell. Even if they no longer saw Severus as a total bastard, he was still a scary git who took points away for sneezing loudly, even if he did take them from his own house now too. Harry had a feeling today was going to be a very trying day.

"Well don't dawdle, you don't have all day," snapped Severus.

The students rushed out of the door, fearful that the trip would be cancelled if they didn't hurry. Harry grinned. "Sev, you have such a lovely way with people."

"Brat," was the only reply he got. Severus, however, did reach and take his hand, glaring at the group of girls who all said "ahhh" at the gesture.

When they eventually arrived in Hogsmeade Severus was starting to lose his temper. The students were teasing him. He, the bat of the dungeons, voted Witch Weekly's Scariest Wizard Alive. (Harry found it hilarious and had insisted on framing that cutting, putting it on the wall in their quarters.) And if he heard the word adorable one more time, he was going to lose what control he had and hex someone.

"I need to go to the apothecary," Severus said shortly. He didn't want to lose his temper with Harry because of the idiocy of the students.

Harry nodded, not able to say anything. He was fighting the arousal that had been getting worse with every step he took. Having Severus's long, warm, strong fingers entwined with his own was not helping matters. He was reminded of exactly what those fingers could do to his willing body.

Once inside the apothecary Severus put his arm around Harry to pull him out of the way of a large woman exiting the building, carrying a large box. Harry moaned.

"What's wrong with you today?" hissed Severus.

"I should have changed. Why didn't I change?" moaned Harry quietly.

Severus pulled Harry into a quiet corner at the back of the shop, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the shop, casting a discreet wandless notice-me-not spell.

"Harry, love, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Severus, concern evident in his voice.

Harry didn't respond with word, he simply pulled Severus flush against his own body allowing him to feel the arousal straining against the confines of his clothes.

"What's gotten into you, Harry?" Severus asked, bemused, but more than a little aroused by Harry's actions.

"It's all you're damn fault, Severus," said Harry in a strained voice, bucking his hips, trying to get a little friction.

"What did I do?" asked Severus, becoming more confused by the moment.

Harry opened his eyes and looked deep into the black eyes of his husband, then whispered a charm to undo his robes and let them drop to the floor. Severus took a step back and gasped, his cock now standing firmly to attention and was straining to be free of his prison.

The sight that met Severus's eyes was breathtaking. Severus's eyes travelled from top to bottom taking in the tight, white blouse with the top two buttons undone, the bottom tied in a knot under that, so only one button was done up. The smattering of dark chest hair visible below the shirt gave the illusion of a cleavage that Severus was longing to run his tongue along. A short, red, pleated skirt came next, tented with Harry's prominent arousal. The tops of the stocking were just visible below the skirt, and the heeled boots he had seen Harry putting on this morning completed the incredibly erotic outfit.

"My God, Harry, you look... amazing," said Severus, almost overcome with lust.

"Sev, please touch me. I need to come, please let me," begged Harry.

The sound of Harry begging bypassed Severus's brain and went straight to his cock, shutting down any inhibitions along the way. "We could be heard, Harry, were in the middle of a shop, for the love of Merlin."

Harry raised his hand and waved it. The rush of familiar magic swirled around Severus and he knew that no one would be able to see or hear them now even if they stood right next to them. The last of Severus's self-control shattered. He reached forward and bunched the skirt to Harry's waist, rubbing the erection he found there. The satin panties were wet with pre-come and both men moaned at the first touch.

"Shall I tell you what I'm going to do with you, my little slut?" Harry's breath hitched and he blushed delightfully. "I'm going to stroke you like this till you come, crying my name."

To show his intent, Severus pushed his hand inside the panties and began to stroke the weeping cock. "Then I'm going to turn you around and lift that lovely little belt you call a skirt and I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you scream for more, I'm not even going to take of those panties of yours I'm just going to rip them a little and fuck you through them so I can feel the satin against my cock as I fuck you."

The words were too much for Harry and he came in thick white ropes over Severus's hand crying out, "Oh Fuck Severus."

Severus leaned in and kissed Harry passionately. "I'm not done with you yet, my little slut." Severus spun Harry around to face the wall and spread his legs. "I'm going to fuck you now Harry."

Harry moaned and choked out a preparation charm. "Eager today, my slut. Do you want me to fill your beautiful little arse with my cock? Do you want it?" asked Severus, teasing Harry, rubbing his cock against his cheeks.

"Fuck, yes," whispered Harry, pushing backwards.

"Tell me, slut what do you want?" demanded Severus.

"I want you to fill me with your cock. I want you to take me hard against this wall. I want to feel you come inside me. Please, sir."

It was the 'sir' that broke Severus. He pushed roughly into Harry's tight passage and gasped at the feeling of warmth and rightness he always felt there. "What are you?" he questioned in ragged breaths:

"I'm your slut, sir," answered Harry quickly.

"That's right, you're my slut. Touch yourself, slut, I want you to come with me. I'm going to fill you with my come." Severus grasped Harry's hips and began thrusting hard, making sure to hit Harry's prostate every time. The young man begin to babble as he fisted his cock rapidly.

"Oh, fuck, Sir. Fuck me hard, please, harder. Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.... FUCK." Harry's cock spurted and he came again hard all over the wall and floor. Harry's arse squeezed tight around Severus's cock and after two more deep thrusts, Severus came too, crying out Harry's name in his completion.

"Don't move." Severus grabbed an empty vial from a shelf and with a wave of his wand transfigured it. In one rapid movement, he withdrew his cock and inserted a large butt plug in its place. Harry squeaked. "That will stay there, my slut, for the reminder of the day. Turn around," Severus ordered.

Harry hastened to comply. "You look incredible, Harry. Utterly debauched. But you're missing one thing." Severus pointed his wand at Harry's cock and muttered several spells under his breath. "Harry, do you know what I just did?" questioned Severus.

"No Sir," answered Harry after a moment's thought.

"I have cast a spell to create a special cock ring for you. It will keep your cock as aroused. By that, I mean if your cock starts to get hard it will not be allowed to go down. No matter how hard you get. And you will not be allowed to come until I say so." Harry groaned, his cock already twitching. "I'm going to fuck you hard and make you beg more before I let you come my slut."

Harry's cock was now half-hard and the cock ring tightened to keep the erection in place. "The second spell I cast, my slut, was to give me this." Severus showed Harry a small green box in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry shook his head not trusting his voice this was getting to be painfully arousing.

"This box controls the plug in your delectable arse. If you are bad, I will punish you. When I press this button." Severus showed Harry the box, "the plug will begin to tease you. And will continue to do so until you please me. Do you understand, my slut?" Severus cocked his head to one side. If Harry said he didn't want to play, Severus would have stopped, but much to Severus's relief, Harry nodded.

Severus made himself presentable and helped Harry to do the same. Harry cancelled the privacy charms he had cast and walked into the shop, limping ever so slightly. Severus bought what he wanted and led Harry from the shop.

"Where to next, Sev?" asked Harry, walking at his side.

"The book shop. There is a new Terry Pratchett book I want to buy and I want to pick up a dream journal each for us. I have a feeling our dreams are going to be more important." Severus smirked as Harry blushed.

Harry waited at the door for Severus. He knew from experience with Hermione that book shopping was never easy and never quick, even when you know exactly what you're going in for.

"Professor Potter, Professor Potter," called a voice

Harry turned to see a group of three of the seventh year student's two girls and a boy walking towards him. Harry smiled winningly. It wasn't the smile he used on Severus, but it was good. "What can I do for you guys?" he asked politely.

"Um, professor, I was wondering if... youwouldgotothedancewithme," stammered a blond girl.

Harry looked confusedly at them. "You guys know I'm married, right? and to whom?"

The girls shared a knowing look. The dark haired one spoke up this time. "Jessica thinks." The blond shot her a glare which she ignored. "Jessica thinks it's either a plot to take over the school or the ministry, and Snape's put you under a dark curse. And Jessica thinks the wedding was the easiest way to get at you. She thinks that it's all an act."

Harry looked at each of the girls before staring deep into Jessica's eyes. "I'm going to say this just once, Jessica and I hope that you won't be stupid enough to disbelieve me. I could throw of the imperius curse at 14. There is no plot against the wizarding world that I am aware of, anything wrong except the ignorance and prejudice of some people living in it. I married Professor Snape because I love him. If I hear you saying anything of the kind again I will take disciplinary steps." Harry looked at the others. "That goes for the rest of you too." Harry's face was a picture of barley-suppressed rage.

The boy, who had remained silent, now spoke up. "It's easy to see that you're really in love, sir, but they won't listen to me. You make each other's tea and pass each other's favourite foods without being asked. Professor Snape doesn't show much emotion but he always sits less straight when you're next to him. And you positively shine when you see him." The girls looked behind him, and Harry felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I'm sure you lot have more interesting things to do than talk to two old married men," Severus said over Harry's shoulder. The two girls fled. The boy watched them go and shook his head. "I tell you something, sirs, I thank god every day that I'm gay and don't have to put up with that kind of thing the rest of my life. Women, who'd have them." The boy looked back at them and grinned. "See you in class." He went off to find his mortified friends.

"What was his name?" asked Harry.

"Gareth Graham of Hufflepuff, I believe," replied Severus just as shocked as Harry only hiding it better.

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff for bravery in face of an angry Head of House." Said Harry

"Would that be you or me?" asked Severus, the smirk audible in his voice.

"Well, I did mean me actually. How much did you hear?" asked Harry, turning his head to look at Severus.

"All of it. Twenty additional points for having the balls to smile at me. Only one student has ever done so before, and as I don't believe a triad marriage is in any way legal or desirable, twenty points will have to suffice." Harry gave a very un-manly giggle.

"Sev, your idea of humour is seriously lacking. Did you get your book?"

"Yes, it was ready for me. They are sending me the new catalogue on Friday, so I will return next weekend most likely."

They started to walk along the main street of Hogsmeade hand in hand. Harry wasn't sure but he thought Severus wanted to show the world that he loved him. That thought pleased Harry immensely.

"What would you like to do next?" asked Harry.

"I'd quite like to fuck you somewhere I can make you scream and no one would come near no matter how loud you were," Severus said conversationally, as if they were discussing the latest Quidditch game results, "but I can't think where," Severus finished, smirking at Harry's flushed face.

"I can," supplied Harry breathlessly.

"Oh? Where would that be?" questioned Severus.

"The Shrieking Shack. No one will go near it, we won't be disturbed." Harry was starting to slow his walking now and it was obvious to Severus that Harry was beyond hard, and the cock ring wouldn't let him forget it.

Severus leaned down and whispered to Harry, "Lead the way then, my little slut."

Harry groaned and all but ran in the direction of the Shack. When they got to the boarders of the Shacks grounds Harry stopped. "I always thought it was sad this place was empty. It could be such a beautiful place." Said Harry wistfully.

"Only you could think something that old and run down could be in any way beautiful." Said Severus looking at the building.

"Anything can be beautiful with a little love and care." Harry glanced softly at Severus.

Severus just rolled his eyes and cast a notice-me-not spell on both of them, dragging a grinning Harry inside.

When they were safely inside the building, Severus stopped and looked around. "You know, you might actually have a point. This could be a nice house if someone was willing to work on it."

"You don't have to sound so shocked I was right. You've been in here before though, haven't you?" asked Harry.

"Only twice and if you remember, I was distracted the first time and dying the second. I didn't have time to look at colour swatches or check the facilities," Snarked Severus.

"Like I could forget that day. I nearly lost the man I'd loved for 3 years. Even if you didn't know. And you called yourself a spy." Still under the notice-me-not spell, Harry removed his robes and stood only in the outfit he'd bought for Severus.

"Now, what happened to your promise of fucking me till I screamed?" asked Harry, cancelling the spell that he was concealed under.

He heard Severus's sharp intake of breath. A hand touched Harry's shoulder and he gasped. "Sev, I can't see you."

"I know you can't, Harry, my little slut. And you're going to get fucked by me just like this. You won't know where I am or exactly what I'm doing. Fucked by the invisible man, how does that sound, Harry?" Severus activated the butt plug so it started to vibrate and pulse against Harry's insides.

"Fucking hot," whispered Harry as an invisible hand ran a finger over his straining cock.

"Always so responsive. Were you always such a come slu,t My Harry, or is it only for me?" asked Severus, running his tongue along the edge of Harry's ear.

"Only you, Severus," panted Harry, "there wasn't anyone before you." All touching stopped. "Severus, where did you go? What's wrong?" asked Harry, turning around in a useless search for a person who couldn't be seen.

Then strong arms stopped him and held him in place. Only the hands rested on his shoulders but he could feel Severus in fount of him. "Do you mean that, Harry? I'm your only?" Severus asked in a voice full of wonder and heavily laced with lust.

"Yes. I'd kissed two girls and one boy before you and I became a couple. There's been no one else and there never will be." Harry was blushing now. It struck him as funny that he was standing in a skirt that was more like a belt with a raging hard on, a cock ring and butt plug, and the thing that was making him blush was talking about kissing when he was young.

"I love you, My Heart." Severus's voice was thick with passion now and Harry was pulled against the very hard and naked body of his husband.

"I love you too, My Own." Responded Harry in kind.

Harry was manoeuvred deeper into the house, into what must have once been a kitchen. There was only a sink under a window and a lone chair left in the room. The view looked out over the village and you could see Hogwarts looming in the distance. Harry was bent over the sink by the still invisible hands.

"Brace yourself Harry. I'm going to make good on that promise."

Severus ran his finger along Harry's arse, grasped the still pulsating butt plug, and withdrew it slightly, before ramming it back inside Harry hard. Harry cried out in surprise and pleasure. "I have this set on the lowest setting. Shall we see how much you can take?" A moan was the only response. Smirking, Severus whispered a spell that would increase the speed and intensity of the vibrations every two minutes.

"I don't think you'll last long, My Harry, but I'm going to enjoy seeing if you can prove me wrong."

No more words were needed as Severus began to fuck Harry with the toy, the moans and cries becoming more and more pronounced as the minutes ticked by. After ten minutes of the wickedly delightful torture, Harry flung back his head and screamed. Severus pulled the toy out and let it drop to the floor, it transfigued back to the glass vial and shattered.

"That, Harry, was a dry orgasm. They are incredibly intense as I know you already know." Severus found himself flung off Harry into the chair in the middle of the room. Harry stalked unsteadily towards him.

"That was incredible. But I want your cock inside me. Now." Harry straddled Severus where he sat, and lowered himself onto Severus's waiting cock.

"Shit, Harry, you feel so good," ground out Severus, grasping Harry's hips to pull him closer.

"Do you have any idea how hot this is, Sev? I still can't see you, but I can feel you inside me, filling me, stretching me, making me yours again," said Harry rocking his hips in a steady motion.

Severus reached between them and with a flick of his long supple fingers, the restrictive cock ring fell off. Harry screamed again but didn't come. He seemed to have lost the ability to move, so Severus took over thrusting up into Harry's willing body, dragging his hips towards him at the same time. Harry lost all semblance of coherency and chanted Severus's name over and over again as he rode him, clutching at Severus's shoulders with a vice-like grip.

Severus stilled and Harry had just the presence of mind to slam himself down hard on Severus's cock, making the man under him scream out his name as he filled his young husband with his seed.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Severus muttered the spell the cancel the-notice-me not charm and appeared under Harry who was smiling down at him. "We should get back into town, brat, before they notice we're gone," Severus said, still breathless.

"Oh god, Sev, do you think they heard us?" asked Harry as he cast a cleaning charm.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. I cast a silencing spell before we came in here. Shrieking shack or not, the only one who gets to hear you like, that is me." Severus leant forward and kissed Harry. Harry melted into the kiss. Severus could always make him feel loved and looked after with a look or a kiss.

After some quick mends on hastily removed clothes, Severus and Harry wandered back to town, hand in hand. No one took any notice of them.

The last of the students were accounted for and all back in school and in bed where they should be. Although not always their own beds. Harry sat in his armchair next to the fire. Opposite him, with a glass of whisky and a smug smile, sat Severus. "I'm sorry I didn't fulfil all of your fantasy Sev," said Harry, staring at the fire.

"Harry, in what possible way did you not full fill it?" asked Severus incredulously.

"You said it was your fantasy to fuck over a desk in your class room. We didn't do that. That was the plan, but then we ended up getting roped into going to Hogsmeade." A small smile and blush crossed Harry's face.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry was dragged out of his chair and out of their rooms. The classroom door was slammed shut and warded behind them. Harry was dragged up to the front of the room by a very determined Severus.

"You fulfil my every fantasy just by being with me, Harry, but I would love to fuck you over this desk so every time one of the little idiots dose something they shouldn't, I can look down and remember." Severus pushed Harry onto his back on the desk and whispered a preparation spell. "Remember how good it felt to sink into you." Severus's actions mirrored his words. "I can remember the look on your face as I pump into you. You look thoroughly debauched. I love that only I have ever seen you this way, My Harry."

The sensations were too good and they were too tender and sensitive from their earlier actives for either man to last long. Soon Harry spurted warm ropes of come over himself and Severus, Severus following soon after.

Back in bed, both men fell asleep with a tired but happy smile on his face, looking forward to days to come.

It was two months later that Harry regretted not heeding Luna's words. Halfway though his first class of the day he collapsed, much to the dismay and terror of his first year class. A bright young Gryffindor ran to get Madam Pomfrey, and a prudent Slytherin ran to get Professor Snape.

Harry woke up a few minutes later in the hospital wing in his bed. "What happened?" he asked, not bothering to try and get up, knowing the mediwitch wouldn't let him.

"We were waiting for you to wake, dear, before we ran any tests."

Severus was next to the bed in seconds, looking pale and worried. "Well, get on with it woman," he snapped, not looking at her, missing her smirk and role her eyes at his antics.

Poppy cast a few spells on Harry and frowned. "I'm sorry Mr Potter-Snape, but you're going to have to say here for at least a week to allow your magical core to regenerate. You really should be taking better care of yourself in your condition. Your twins won't thank you for running around like an idiot while you're pregnant, you know. I'll get you a potion which will help."

Harry sat stiffly and stared after her. "Did she just say...?"

"Yes," said an equally shocked Severus.

"So, I'm..." stuttered Harry.

"Apparantly," agreed Severus

"But I didn't think that was possible," Harry said as Poppy approached his bedside.

"Didn't think what was possible dear?" she asked, passing him the potion.

"To get pregnant," both men said together.

"You mean you didn't know? But I thought you'd taken a potion to help things along." When both men shook their heads, she smiled. "There is only one way for a male pregnancy to take place without the aid of a potion. Not only must you be soul mates, but also you must be in a place you could both see as your home, and that whatever children were brought forth would be safe and comfortable. You're two months pregnant, Harry. You will have to work it out for yourselves. Where ever you were is where you belong together, no matter where you work, that will be your home." Poppy bustled off, leaving the two men to think.

"There's only one place it could be, Harry The sreaking shack. We both thought it could be beautiful. I have to admit to wondering if there were a basement I could brew in," said Severus.

"I was thinking how I could turn the attic into a library so it would be out of the way and have an incredible view," admitted Harry in turn. "Well, then, it's a good thing you're married to a rich man, Sev. Let's buy the place. We have seven months to fix it up. What do you think?" asked Harry excitedly.

Severus came and sat on the bed next to Harry and drew him into a hug. "As long as you and our little ones are there, it's going to be perfect."


End file.
